Seasons of love
by Surri
Summary: A roleplay turned story between 4 unlikely characters.


It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining birds were chirping away in the morning sun. A young man, about 24 strolled down the street, headphones on his ears and a hum in his voice. He approached his place of work and got out his keys. The bakery he worked at had to open early today for an event. When he opened the door he saw his boss and said good morning with a grin on his. He was in a fantastic mood already because he knew that later his friend would visit like he did everyday. As he put his apron on and went to start preparing to open the shop he checked his phone real quick and got a text from said friend saying he would be over soon. Devin grinned and opened the door to let potential customers know that they were open.

As devin responded to his text message, he heard a customer approach the front counter where he was "well good morning beautiful! How can i help you on this sunny day?" he was all grins as he took out his pad of paper to get his first order of the day ready.

"you are an idiot Devin," came the snicker of his friend who had appeared just as the bakery had opened. Nex could only smile at his goofy,flirty friend. "im going to get a coffee next door. You want one?'

Devin knew that Nex would be at the bakery first thing in the morning and just loved to fool around with him. "I would love one." he grinned "Thanks love" he teased with a wink as his friend waved him off and went next door real quick.

The patter of sneekers quickly fired off the pavenent as a mass of pastel colored hair bounced along with it. "Im SO effing late!" the white rabbit puffed as he ran. Finally arriving at a big red door he stopped. Grabing the keys from his pocket he gained access: inside there were a few doors and a long staircase. Climbing up the two flights he stopped at another door, reading Borialis Studios, he typed in a code and took a breath. 'Brrrrzt' the pad rang out. "Not today?!" he whined. The buildings security changed the codes once per month; this was the day.

"Your're so dramitic Canis" a voice called down the hall, "heres the new code." he said with a paper in his hand and a smile on his face. The boy bobbed over and handed the other the paper. He smelled of Coffee and wore a smock and a shiny name tag that read 'Mate.'

"Thanks Mate!" the distressed Canis yelled happily; mispronouncing Mate's name.

"It's Mah-teah you-" he tried to correct, before being cut off by a slaming door. He returned to the Coffee shop he managed downstaires.

Once Canis packed up his camera and equiptment, he started running back outside. He was late for a photoshoot his friend had booked. Checking his phone for the time as he closed the door behind him. 'one message' appeared on his screen by the time. "Oh?" he said sliding the screen on. 'Sorry, not feeling well, no shoot today :)' appeared on the screen. Canis slumped down, "he was SO hot!" he whined. He turned around and headed back into the studio. 'brrrrzt' the code wouldnt work again; he locked the new code in the studio. Canis placed his bags in the hall and decided to take his camera with him to see his buddy.

Downstairs, Mate served another customer. It was an extra busy day on the street, Mate couldnt recall why. A flash sparks in front of him causeing stars to appear. "Your so hot when your working Mate!" Canius laughed as he took photos.

"Its Mah-" Mate started, before realizing that the other had pronounced his name correctly. "Wernt you running late for somthing?"

"Yeah, they canceled, so I have all day and no subject." Canius smirked.

"Well Im busy right now, one of my employees called off."

"Dont worry, I love they way you look all worn out; I just wish I was the one that worked you hard." he said playfully.

"Canis, please..." Mate sighed.

Nex walked next door to the coffee shop, he generally didnt drink coffee but today was an exception. He had to work on a guitar solo for an upcoming gig. He walked in and was met with the sight of pastel colored hair. His eyes widdened and he walked to the counter to order.

The coffee shop doors opened and Mate smiled at the customer "Welcome!"

Canis took another photo "is there anyway you could take off the clothes under the apron?" he asked slyly as he reached over the counter and tugged at the apron's tie. Mate rolled his eyes at Canius and turned a smiling face back to the customer.

Canis followed the other's eye line with a pout. His long pastel blue, pink, and purple hair bobbing after him.

"Well hello, arent you a ray of sun in this desolate place?" Canius said to the eye candy before him. Stepping over to him by the counter. Canius grabbed the customer's hand and planted a soft kiss, "Canis Boreliaus, you are more than free to come up to my studio anyday," he said politely with a classic bow.

His eyes went from disbelief to shock as Canis kissed his hand. A strong blush evident on his face "Excuse me?" he squeaked. Obviously not expecting such a welcome. He wished his hair was a little longer to hide the blush. "Ughh..." he stammered

Mate nearly fainted as Canis spoke to the customer. Short of climbing over the counter Mate rushed over to help the guy in distress. "I am SO sorry about him, coffee's on the house!" he smiled at him before shooting Canis a look.

Canis retorted "I cant help it, when such a beauty walks through that door."

"You never learn! Last time you forsed yourself on a customer he punched you and I lost him AND his wife! They were great customers!" he yelled.

"Im sorry... that you get jealous so easily my dear," Canis said, running his finger along Mates jawline.

"Hey Nex! Whats taking so long?" came Devins voice as he entered the coffee shop. He was given a short break by his boss to retrieve his friend. Upon seeing the customers and workers there he just grinned "Now i see" he walked up to his friend and put his arm around Nex's shoulder "Sorry about my friend. He gets nervous around hotties," he gave a wink at both of them. Causing poor Nex to blush again.

"Am not!" he looked at his taller friend. He let out a frustrated groan and couldnt keep his eyes off this Canis. "ill just grab the coffee" he stammered.

Devin couldnt help but grin at the worker. 'damn.'

"Ive never seen you two around. Feel free to stop by next door. We have some interesting sweets for yah" he said with a wink.

Mate smiled nervously as the stranger winked at him. "I uh- I'll serve you, um, sir" He said nervously as he waived the first stranger over to the counter as he stepped back behind it.

Canis perked up as the two passed, winking at the customer as me crossed his path.

"Not so bad there yourself", Canis addressed the newcommer as he looked him up and down "you have a name to go with that swagger?"

Nex wanted to bang his head on the counter several times. Great. Devin found someone who is equally flirtacous as he is. "I um... Ughhh..." clearly still flustered at Canius' remarks. "Can i just get an iced coffee with vanilla sweetner. And an americano for my idiot friend over there" he let out a sigh.

Devin liked these two new individuals. One looks clearly as flustered as Nex(which in his mind was perfect. He was damn hot too.) and the other presented a challenge. "Names Devin. And i can assure you this" he leaned in close to whisper just loud enough for Canis to hear "ive got more then just swagger in these pants" he winked.

Mate smiled and quickly grabbed the order, he handed the two cups over and smiled "guess you're used to it?" he addressed, nodding at the two away from them. He haddent realized that he had changed, being around Canis these past three years but, he used to get overly flustered when he was hit on; now its eaiser to brush it off. Though talk of sexual things still make him red, canis saved those for special occassions.

"You'll have to show me; upstaires, anytime." he whispered back into the others ear as he slipped his busniess card into their back pocket. Canius wasnt used to being hit on, that wasnt going to stop him from having his fun. They were both his type and hot hot hot: he thought.

"More or less," Nex groaned softly but gave Mate a smile "Nice to meet you by the way" he shook his hand politely and glanced back at Devin. With a roll of his eyes he fetched the two drinks and excused himself to retrieve his friend "come on idiot. You're break is over." he stated, like putting the older male in his place. He looked up at Canius with a blush still on his face. "nice meeting you too." he said in a quiet whisper. Still easily embarassed(and probably still a little turned on by the mans words) as he grabbed Devins hand to hurry him up.

Devin pouted "You never let me have any fun Nex..." he retrieved the buisness card and looked at the two he just met "till next time," he said with a suggestive wink.

You know where to find me!" Canius yelled after the two as they left. Stepping back over to the counter, he leaned back toward Mate, resting on the tiled surface. "Wonder how big his cock is..." he pondered out loud as if he was talking about the weather.

Mate turning the deepest shade of red, lunged toward the other, wrapping his arms around him and covering his mouth.

"Oh ho!" Canius mumbled through the others hands as he grabbed his arms, pulling him foward over the counter. Now looking as though Mate had lunged onto Canius for a hug. "Oh my Dear! Your dont have to hold me like that. You'll always be my number one." tilting his head back to meet the others he whisperes " You should let go, your making me hard."

Mate rolled his eye at first, but quickly they widened as Canis whispered. He was red head to toe from the whisper in his ear. He kicked his feet and squrimed trying to get free from Canius. "Let me go..."

"You really should learn to control yourself Devin." came Nex with a sigh as he sipped his ice coffee. "You're gonna get in trouble with that mouth of yours"

Devin grinned from ear to ear "my mouth has gotten me out of trouble too. If you know what i mean." he leaned down to his shorter friend and blew a puff of air in his ear "remember?" he teased as they walked back to thr bakery "wait! Ill be back! I have a plan!" he smirked as he ran back to the coffee shop and greeted the two he had just talked to "i almost forgot! Do you two ever go to shows? Im playing tonight at the fox and wondered of you wanted to come see" his wide smile never left his face as he handed two passes to the two at the counter. "hope to see you tonight. Nex is gonna be in it too." he winked as he turned and left.

"He's in a band?!" Canis perked up happily.

"That explaines it." they rang out in stereo; canius positivaly and Mate negatively.

"I'll pick you up at 7?!" Canis yelled at mate as he ran out the side door, his camera in hand.

"Why do I feel responsible for you?!" Mate yelled back. 'this is going to be a long day' he thought to himself.

Canius bobbed along, almost skipping as he headed to his car. Arriving at the beautiful new purple dodge charger. "Hey baby, daddys giving you a bath. Were going out tonight!" he sang out.

Devin strolled back to Nex, who didnt look to impressed "I told them you are playing tonight" he said with a grin.

"you what?! Devinnnnn!" the shorter male whined. "thats did you do that?..."

"because! You need to relax and others need to see how you really act" he watched Nex turn 5 shades of red "plus! They'll get to see me preform too!" he smirked as they walked into the bakery. Nex hung out at the bakery on a daily basis with Devin while he had spare time

Night came and Canis was waiting outside of Mate's flat, to take him to the show. His car shined and so did he, wearing loafter, skinny jeans, and a white designer shirt clad in a intracate white pattern. Clean shaven with his hair down, insted of its usual braid; he was stoked for tonight.

Mate hurried into the car, he hated being late but was quite bad at time management when it came to getting ready to go out. He decided late on a simple black tee with paint splattered on it and worn jeans.

"Your wearing that?" canis mocked, "I mean you look good, really good... I like those jeans."

"Thanks!"

"They make your ass look amazing!"

"I really thought for a moment you were making a proper compliment."

"The Hells a 'proper compliment'?!" he snorted as he pulled into gear and took off.

"Please, go the speed limit, and no racing!" Mate pleaded as Canius eyed another driver at a red light.

"Your no fun!" yelling over the roar of his engine.

"We cant go to the show if were in Jail!"

Devin waited outside of the club they were playing at while the rest of his band mates got wore a pair of tight black skinny jeans and layers of ripped tops. His hair was spiked on the side and his left side was left smooth. he looked like someone's wet dream. He wanted to make sure that Canis and Mate showed up. He was interested in Canis...BUT the appeal that Mate had just got him goin all day long. He reminded him of how Nex acted and how shy he was. It presented a challange. With a smirk as he watched said two individuals showed up. With a graceful bow he looked up at the two boys "Glad you showed up." he said as he opened the door "You two are special guests tonight. This is Nex's first time on stage. I hope you'll enjoy the show."

Back stage, Nex was finishing getting ready. He was really nervous about being in front of people on the stage as a main guitarist. The band that Devin was apart of had lost its guitarist about a few months ago and he had been sucked into it by Devin. He wore a typical black t-shirt that showed off his slender form. his black hair was messy and all over the place. He paced around and sighed "Devin..where are you?" he pouted as he picked up his guitar.

Mate smiled awkwardly, having been dragged there by his friend, he wasn't too keen on babysitting Canis in a bar. "VIP, as if I didn't feel pressured to clap before!" he teased. Canis bowed with a smirk of his own, making a biting motion for himself as his head passed along Devin's body. He was unfamiliar with the band scene, but couldn't wait to dive in. "Thanks for inviting us Man! I'm sure you'll put on a good show! Besides, I wont be doing much listening, once those hips start swaying on stage and I'm hoping that I get some great shots." nodding toward his camera bag. "What kind of music to guys play anyway?" mate interjected, trying to keep the conversation civil.

Devin lead the two in and swung his arm around one of Canius' shoulders. "I guess you can say more alternative. Our lead guitarist left us so naturally...i covninced little Nex to fill the spot"

"Im not little..." came Nex's voice from behind Devin. His arms were crossed and he looked less then happy.

Devin was about to make a comment when he turned around and saw Nex all dressed up. "woah! Look at you hot stuff! Didnt think you had it in yah to wear those." he said with a smirk.

Nex just blushed and looked away "yah yah..."

Canis`s jaw dropped as Nex appeared. "Well hello sexy" he greeted as he leaned on his arm, rested above Nex. "I heard this is your first time, don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Mate stood next to Devin, shaking his head. Turning to him he tried his best to ignore Canis, "alternative, that sounds fun. You write?"

Nex still had his arms crossed when Devin brushed him off. "what? Who told yo-" he looked at Devin with a scowl. "Jerk" he turned to Canis and blushed a little "what do you mean YOU'LL be gentle?..."

Devin could only snicker at poor Nex. He knew the younger was inexperienced in flirting and whatnot and he just found it amusing. He looked back to Mate and smiled(a true smile!) "I try to. We are mostly doing covers right now. I think we have a few originals for tonight"

"Ill be gentle to you, as your first audience of course; though I could be so gentle to you in other ways as well, if you want to invite me back stage after the show." he winked.

"Youll have to give me a signal if its one you wrote, Im not too familiar with the genera." Mate smiled in return.

"you couldnt handle me back stage." the usual embarassed Nex said to Canis as he leaned over and whispered "Id like to see you try though." as if daring him.

With a sly smirk, Devin casually spoke to Mate "ill give you a signal alright" he heard his little Nex say something daring and laughed a bit "before i forget. Here." he handed Mate a key card for their dressing room "if you wanna chat after, come to my room"

Holding the key card over Nex's head, Canis smiled "If thats the way you want it."

Turning to Devin, "thanks man, just what I needed."

Mate's smile turned to fear, between all the things that go on in dressing rooms he could be exposed to, and the fact that he felt as though he had to try to keep Canis in check; he hoped the show lasted forever.

Deciding to be brave, Nex gave Canis a smirk "ill see you after the show" he looked up at his friend "you coming? We have to finish getting ready."

Devin gave Mate a smile "look for my signal." he winked at him before being pulled away by Nex.

"i didnt think you'd be into Canis" Devin smirked at his friend.

The shorter male blushed again and told Devin to shut up.

"Seriously though Nex, you look like someones wet dream right now. Im proud of yah!" he continued to tease poor Nex until they got to the dressing room.

Canis walked over to Mate, loudly humming 'get lucky' by daftpunk.

"Lets get seats, this is going to be fun!"

"Canis, we cant go back stage." Mate said nervously as he voiced his concerns.

"Mate, don't worry, Ill protect you. Just dont leave my sight." he said showing Mate his seria jokerous face for only the second time.

"Thanks." Mate smiled widely. He knew Canis was a joker, but after an experience they shared, he knew better or worse Canis really was a good person. "Lets get seats" he smiled wider.

"My god! Youre SO cute!" Canis yelled, seeing Mate's wide smile.

As they prepared to get ready, Nex sat back in the dressing room; clearly a bundle of nerves. Hes never played for a crowd or wore such little amount of clothes.

Devin plopped down beside his friend and pit his arm around his shoulder "you'll be fine Nex" he spoke seriously with a smile.

"im not only nervous about that..." a blush still on his face. "i cant believe i acted like that in front of him"

Devin laughed a bit "I thought it was cute" he stood up and popped his back "comin?" he held his hand out to help Nex up "it will be fine. I promise"

The band members got the go-to sign that the crowd was in and ready for them. Devin had a grin on his face as they all walked out on stage, their usual fans screamed in joy as the taller male walked out on stage. Nex followed after and waved at the crowd, a lot of people thought he was adorable as he went to his spot on stage and set up his shiny red guitar.

Mate and Canis sat closer to the bar, the had no clue it was going to be so packed; Mate was sure it was over the fire limit.

Canis sloshed his beer around and cheered as the men came on stage. Tho became fixated as his jaw dropped with Nex on stage. Mate leaned over and pushed the others mouth back together. Both cheered again as the band stood to signal that the were ready; the lights lowered and the stage came alive. Canis took out his camera and adjusted the light. Mate smiled with a sparckle in his eye, he was astonished, they looked like a proper band.

Switching the mic on, Devin gave a cheer to the crowd and they cheered back "welcome everyone! We have a special night for you! We have a new lead guitarist!" he spoke with a wide smile on his face. "let me be the first to introduce Nex Calaway! Now dont let his appearance decieve you ladies and gents. I can assure you, hes a wild one." he let out a laugh as Nex threw one of his picks at him "alright! Letd get started shall we?" the crowd cheered, obviously used to Devin's pervy stage act. As the band started up, many can guess to be a cover for imagine dragons song 'radioactive'.

Nex was forced to take the stage with Devin as he strummed along, clearly having talent with the guitar. Still quite nervous he began to back away until Devin pulled him up and started singing. And MAN! What a voice! It wasnt too squealy or manly and fit the song perfectly.

They both cheered along with the audience, Canis yelling out things like 'marry me!" over the crowd. Mate smiled as they started playing, mesmerized, he couldnt take his eyes off of Nex's hands.

Canis weaved through the crowd, coming up to the stages's edge he snapped a few shots and sang along as Devin ushered the crowd. His and Devins eyes connect once; causing Canis to make a kissy face and snap a pic.

Near the end of the song, Nex approached the front of the stage and started a guitar solo that he had worked on for a few weeks. He gazed out into the crowd and everyone was cheering! He smiled brightly and continued. He never had this much encouragement before.

Devin let Nex do his solo as he sat on the edge of the stage and hummed the song to go along with Nex. He did however catch a glimpse of Canis and gave him a wink. He didnt see Mate though and wondered where the cutie had been.

Canis captured Nex as he started the solo. Quickly he became frozen in place; hypnotised by Nex's movements. Mate walked over to Devin as he sat on the stage, without a word he handed him a beer.

Devin smiled at Mate and mouthed a "thankyou" to the blonde. Once Nex finished off the song, he stood up and shouted "give it up for Nex!" the crowd went wild!

Nex smiled brightly still as everyone cheered him on. He couldnt take his eyes off Canis though and just grinned at him.

They played a few more cover songs before Devin announced that they were going to do some original songs and gave Mate a grin.

Canis stood locked in Nex`s stare, the look of astonishment snaping to a grin. He Mouthed 'sexy` to him before making a biteing motion.

Mate cheered on from the sidelines, he though the preformance was fantastic. He wanted to paint the two of them in their glory. As Devin grinned, signaling to Mate the song was his, Mate grinned back and raised his bottle in responce.

Canis freely moved around like a ninja snaping photos as he went. Mate setteled in, leaning against the wall opposite of the stage. Cheering them on louder every song; every beer.

Once the band finished their set, Devin spoke into the mic(clearly working up a sweat from jumping around and singing his lungs out) "thankyou everyone! Be sure to see us next month for our next preformance!" he blew kisses at thr band and turned to Nex and blew a kiss at him as a joke "we will see more of Nex the next time we play" he sang as he jumped off stage and grabbed his forgotten beer. He had gotten a few trough the set so he had a bit of a buzz goin on.

Nex threw his left over picks into the crowd and jumped down after,right in front of canis with a playful grin on his face.

Holding his camera in one hand, he held out the other to Nex, reveiling one of his picks. "Good set, I was wondering if this was a token to trade?" he smirked. People passed and pat Nex on the back, saying good show and great riffs as the bar returned to a more normal state. People settled into tables, and the lights came back on.

Mate stood againt his wall. Finishing only his second nursed corona. Awaiting the crowd to thin out, he wanted to talk to his new friends. Unaware, that his qualms about the backstage sceen had dissolved into his fuzzy buzz.

Braver now that his anxiety about being on stage is gone. Nex grinned at Canis' remark "maybe for you" he said with a wink as he shook his messy black hair with a towel. He was glad that Canis had stayed around him and not go flirting witg Devin.

Devin on the other hand downed a new beer and caught a glimpse of Mate and made his way over to him. "you enjoy the show?" he said with a smile, sliding down the wall next to Mate. He looked up with a goofy grin on his face

Mate looked down at Devin with his own smile plastered across his face. "That was GREAT!" he yelled excitely. Mate was sure that Devin hadent heard him be loud yet, and a red flag flew up causing Mate to regain his composure. He bent his knees and sat on his heels next to the other. "Yea, it was inspiring to say least!" he said looking over at the empty stage.

Canis, whom was hyped from the flirting, music, great shots he got and most importantly the fantasticly hot guy standing in front of him. Flicked the Pick up into the air and grabed Nex, pulling him in as he watched the pick go up. Canis then, planted a soft but passionate kiss on Nex's lips; before catching the pick again in his hand.

Devin smiled at Mate and sipped on another beer "im glad you're having a good time" he flashed a charming smile and watched the scene before him of Canis and Nex. A soft smile appeared on his face as he watched his best friend act so comfortably around someone. Then the kiss happened.(which made him laugh)

Nex's eyes widdened after the kiss. It was so sudden that he didnt have a chance to think about it. He grabbed Canis' hand with the pick in it and looked around quickly and whispered once he found no one else watching them "wow..." a blush on his cheeks as he continued to hold his hand as he leaned up on his tip toes and surprised Canis by kissing him back, the adrenaline rushing through his whole body as he gripped his hand tigher.

Canis lowered his hand as Nex held it, pulling Nex in harder as his lips moved against the other's. Opening his clenched hand, he entwined his fingers into Nex's pinning their token between their hands. A warm feeling washed over Canis as they melted into the moment.

Mate glanced back at Devin with a wondering look on his face. "Whats so funn-" he started, following his eye line; interrupting himself at the sight. Mate shot up and glared across the bar at the sight before him. He was full of mixed feelings as he watched the passion unfold between the two.

Nex felt a little squeak in the back of his throat as Canis pulled him closer. He had never had a kiss like this before. As he gripped Canis' hand he felt the need to put his other hand on Canis' chest softly. After the mind blowing kiss, Nex's whole face was flushed and his lips red from said kiss.

Devin looked up at Mate and smirked as he watched the emotions on Mate's face unfold "are you upset?" he wondered as he stumbled up on his feet. Taking his hand, he quickly traced Mate's jawline and gave him a quick kiss. Probably surprising the blonde.

"Shoulda caught more of these," Canis teased as he tossed the pick in his hand a couple of times. Glancing over he noticed the red hue of Nex which caused him to chuckle, "you are too much!"

After a moment of thought, Canis blurted out "How about we redeem this token next?" as he pulled the key card from his pocket.

Mate turned every shade of red as Devin stroked his face. As he was about to pull away he was taken back by the sudden feel of the others lips against his own. Not allowing any feeling to come to him, Mate pulled away. "I was upset that somthing like THAT might happen" he snapped as he stifly walked away.

Nex could only grin at Canis "o-okay" he grabbed his hand and led him back stage. Once they reached the hall, he turned around with a smile "this is my room." he moved closer and leaned up and gave him another kiss.

Devin cursed to himself "Fuckkkk" He ran his hand through his messy hair and ran after Mate 'i screwed up' he said more to himself as he left the club

Mate stood outside the bar at a loss, Canis had drove him there, and he didnt trust cabs enough to take one. "Stupid Canis! Why did you have to start that?" he said to himself in a exasperated puff.

Canis, inside, pushed his mouth into Nex's . Pushing appart his soft lips he moved into the other's mouth. Heat building between them, Canis moved their collective body into the door of the dressing room. Vigorously he turned the knob and pushed the door in, sending them both to the floor of the now openned room; Canis placing his hand behind Nex's head to break the fall.

Devin ran outside and tried to catch up to Mate. When he saw him just standing outside, he spoke softly "dont run off again. I want to apoligize for what i did" he actually had a bit of a blush on his face "im so sorry" he bit his lip and scratched the back of his head.

Nex fell back and gasped as Canis attacked his lips. His hands found their way into the thick pastel colored hair and clenched his hands around it to pull Canis closer. A low groan escaped his lips when he felt the others hands on his body

Canis stopped briefly to take a breath before moving to Nex's neck; interspursing the light kisses with soft licks as he moved along the areas between the other's jaw line and shoulder. One hand, tangled behind Nex's head, as the other set down the camera and began moving up under the black fabric beneth him. Moaning deeply in his throat, Canis shifted his legs to press his hardened self against Nex.

Mate looked over at Devin, whom to him looked like a child that had stole a cookie (causing him to smirk). "I-I over reacted, sorry," he responded. "Im not really that way," he explained as a streak of blush overcame his face again, "I uh- well Canis would say Im ...not any way really" he laughed; trying to brush off the comment he made.

damnit' nex thought as Canis attacked his neck. He never had that feeling before as he let out a low moan. Embarassed with himself, he covered his mouth tightly as Canis pressed against him "oh god" a moan slipped out as he gripped Canis' hair tightly

Devin smiled as Mate spoke to him. He leaned against the wall and spoke "then why do you let him speak to you like that? I see that blush on your face" he continued to grin foolishly, still hanging onto the buzz he had

Nex's sounds grew Canis harder against his leg, his breath growing thin from the hot and heavy air around them. Canis pulled his head up, planting a light kiss and taking a soft bite of the other's lips, " let's get this door closed" he said as he pulled the other's shirt up more with his hand and kissing him passionately again.

"I don't let him" Mate corrected Devin, "If anything, it would make him worse" he laughed. "Besides..." he started, stopping himself with more blush at the thought of the kiss, "he has nothing to do with what you..." he couldn't finish his sentence, becoming too embarrassed.

Nex sat up to close the door, his lips never leaving Canis' as he quickly closed and locked the door. With a sheepish grin, he turned and climbed onto Canis' lap, a blush creeping its way back on his face "ummm..." he muttered against Canis' ear as he ran his hands through his hair "be careful. Okay?"

Devin grinned at Mate. This was too adorable for him. "the blush on your face says otherwise" he teased lightly.

Canis couldnt holf himself together anymore, he moved in and began to kiss his neck again. Moving a bit harder and more passionatally Canis ran his arms along Nex's sides, pulling his shirt off the second sweep. In the moment they seperated so Nex could get his head out of his shirt, Canis said with an intake of air "I said, I would be a gentle audience member for your first time; didn't say I would be gentle now" he teased, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt; before returning to Nex's neck, brushing his fingers across the other side of his shoulders. Canis pulled Nex in sharply; pressing his tent against the other's.

Mate looked away from Devin as they stood in the cool damp night air. "I dosnt" he mumbled to himself.

Nex let out a soft hiss as Canis attacked his neck again, one hand stayed in the others hair while the other started to inch its way down. He let out a small moan when he was pressed tighter against the hot male. All logical thoughts left his head when Canis found a spot on his neck and he let out a louder moan "jesussssss" he clenchee his eyes shut.

"Thats alright though," Devin said as he rocked himself on his heels. "even though you say you arent anything or whatever, i still think you are cute" he said with a dorky smile.

Canis let out a smile as his tounge left his mouth. Nex was perfect, he thought. Everytime Nex opened his mouth, Canis became wilder and more erect. Moving down the other's chest, tracing his body lines with his tounge, Canis gentilly laid down Nex on the floor as he moved. Stopping to concentrate on Nex's nipple as he passed; while his hands moved down, unbuttoning the other's jeans.

Mate couldnt look at Devin, he couldnt believe he was even having this conversation. Unable to respond through the red on his cheeks, he had never been called cute in such a way before; other than Canis's teesings.

Nex lifted his hips up with a smirk as he looked at Canis. He was nervous, but everytime Canis touched or kissed him; all thoughts and anxiety disappeared with wanton moans. "Canissss" he moaned the others name.

"You seem to have a great personalitly, so innocent and pure" he let out a little laugh, obviously feeling foolish for sharing his feeling. He turned his head the other way and muttered 'it's a turn on' quietly.

Canis worked his way down to the other's jeans; with his hips up, he could clearly see the other's enjoyment. Cupping Nex's tented area with his mouth momentairly, before grabbing the zipper with his teeth. Pulling down the confining metal, Canis could see the softer fabric inside, holding his present.

"You say that like Im a sweet 16 virgin," Mate laughed, looking over at Devin who was trying to be serious. "A-are you embarressed now?" Mate chuckled "Ok ok, I can kinda see what you mean; your being all cute now too really!"

Nex blushed six shades of red when Canis pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He thought that was the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life! When the other palmed him, it snapped him out of the daze and called out his name again, almost if to stop teasing.

Devins eyes widdened. Mate was teasing him! With a little laugh, he crossed his arms as embarassement was written all over his face "no im not" he teased back.

This was Canis's favorite part, overly excited as Nex called his name, he brought his hand up to the edge of the boxers, running his other across Nex's chest. He ran the finger along the elastic edge before sliding the hand inside. Grabbing Nex's member and carefully pulling it out. He glanced up from his purch in the other`s lap to watch the fantastic look on Nex`s face from the first tug. Looking him straight in the eyes with a lustful but soft gaze Canis wraped his hand around his gift, one finger at a time; pulling up slowly from the base.

Mate responded quickly "I dont know, jury's out on that," he teased. As soon as the words left his mouth his smile faded, 'Im turning into Canis?! Im flirting with a guy! Whats wrong with me!?' he thought to himself before mentally counting the beer he had drank; realizing he was a male liquor-Lesbian.

Nex wrapped his arms around Canis' neck and kissed him before another embarassing moan could spill from his lips. He closed his eyes tightly as he touched him. He parted from the kiss and breathed a little heavier "oh god. Dont stop" he begged.

Devin laughed. The look on Mate's face was priceless as his attempt to flirt was entertaining. He slid down the wall again, his buzz making him a bit dizzy "so you think im cute. Thats funny" he grinned

Canis happily moved his fist up and down along his gift. He moaned with Nex as the heat built up in his own pants; quickly Canis undid his own jeans and felt a bit of relief. He was growing hotter with every moan of Nex and himself. Moving away from Nex again, heading toward his occupied hand Canis licked his lips as he came closer to Nex's pants. Looking up for a brief moment as he bit hisown bottom lip, before diving in; quickly he took all of Nex's gift into his mouth. Holding his lips at the base Canis moved his tounge along the tall shaft before pulling away slowly.

Mate stepped over to where Devin had slumped down, "You doing ok spud?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Nex squeaked! He covered his mouth with his hands and closed his eyes as he tried not to let out a loud moan. That proved ineffective as Canis worked his tongue. He soon found his hands back into the blue hair and tugging here and there as he moaned Canis' name. "damnnn" he moaned. "you are amazinggg"

Devin only smiled "oh yah.i think i had like 12 beer and quite a bit of shots from fans" he tried to compose himself abd just sat against the wall "ill be fine" he was still coherant as he spoke. "come sit. I wont bite"

Canis responded to the compliment by moving his head faster, keeping the grip he had with his mouth just tight enough; letting out a moan every other pass as he flicked Nex's head with his tounge. He wanted the night to last forever.

"If you think Im going to sit on the cold wet ground, outside a bar you Sir are mistaken." Mate hissed at Devin before falling foward right into his lap.

"Get a room!" a male voice rang out as two others chuckled; passing by.

Mate just stayed where he had fallen, playing possum as they men kept walking.

Nex felt a pooling sensation the pit of his stomach. He gripped Canis' hair righter as he let out a loudet moan and arched his hips a little more. "oh god! Canis!" he welcomed more of the touch.

Devin could only give the man a grin and looked down at Mate "you alright?" he asked as he helped him sit up.

Enjoying the fantasic feelings the pain Nex was giving him, as the adrenline coarsed through him. After a few more movements of his mouth, Canis pulled away. Looking up at Nex with a grin, Canis spoke softly "cant have you finish yet." He stood and walking backwards he ushered the other toward the couch in the room, as he plopped down on it.

"They-they gone?" he asked innocently, looking Devin in the eyes. "I think I-" he inturrupted himself looking down at his bloody knee.

Nex whined when Canis' mouth left him. When he ushered him to the couch, he blushed and crawled over(not meaning to look like he did) and crawled on top of Canis "now what?" he asked, so innocent!

Devin nodded at Mate and looked down, he watched the others face go pale and caught him before he passed out "oh lord"

Watching Nex crawl foward as he did, Canis could no longer hold himself back; he needed him. His tone changed, becoming deeper and more authortative he responded, "Well, we still have far too much clothes on for this" raising his eye brows and flexing a grin.

Nex grinned at Canis "i think so too." he braved the next thing he did. He leaned over Canis, lips near his ear "you have far too many clothes" he placed his hands on Canis' hips and looked at him with a little smirk as he slid his hands under his shirt slowly.

Devin grunted as he pulled Mate up "well...i have no idea where you actually live. So i guess ill take you home abd fix up that knee of yours" he spoke to himself as he placed Mate on his back and started walking back to his apartment.

Canis didnt dare break his gaze from Nex; the sensation of his hands on his skin caused him to pulse with pleasure. Licking his lips, Canis helped Nex along, by undoing the other three buttons, exposing his chiseled chest. He let Nex run his fingers along hus features as he moved his hands to the other's pants; they didnt need more than a small tug to fall. Nex was now only in his underwear.

Nex nearly drooled at the sight of canis' chest. "damn" he said with a grin as he moved closer and palmed at canis' package "you're so hot" he whispered as he kissed Canis passionatly.

Making his way home with Mate on his back. The whole way home he talked to himself as if he were having a conversation with Mate. Once he got to his apartment, he made his way upstairs to his three bedroom apartment and carefully set Mate on the couch. Letting out a sigh, he went to fetch a first aid kit and cleaned up his knee "thats adorable. You are just too cute Mate" he spoke as if he heard him.

Canis couldnt take it anymore Nex's touch was intoxicating Canis let out a deep roar of a moan as the other stroked him. Quickly returning the heated kiss he undid his belt and pants frantically while his tounge worked its magic into Nex's; hitting his softly. Canis stood to match Nex without breaking their bond, as he pulled off his shirt in one motion and droping his pants off his hips to the floor. They both stood in their boxers as the passion continued between them, Canis moved his focus back to his not-so-little gift, caressing it carefully with his fingers through the soft material.

Nex smirked at Canis and grabbed his hand and pushed him forcefully onto the couch and climbed onto him "I need you." he whispered in his ear as he bit down on the sensitive ear and ran his hands around his chest, hands finding the twin peeks and rolling his fingers around Canis' nipples.

Once Devin fixed Mate up, he smelled his clothes "damn. Shower time" he continued to talk to himself. "dont go anywhere" he told the passed out Mate. He disappeared into the large bathroom to have a nice relaxing shower.

Letting out a large moan, as Canis hit the couch he braced himself as Nex wrapped around him taking in a pleasurefueled sharp intake as his ear was bit. His nipples were sensitive, as the other played with them he arched his back and moaned. He could barely speak through the feeling piting in his chest letting "please" escape in a growl.

Mate opened his eyes carefully, feeling warm he sat confortable for a moment before realizing that he didnt know where he was, panicing he stood up; trying to get out. A stream of pain shot up from his leg, sending him back down to the couch. He looked down, seeing his tight jeans had been removed, he feared the worst before noticing the large bandaid on his knee. Confused, he tried to piece together that had happened. "Pushed, Devin, saw blood... passed out, Devin..." he said in a low voice "did he leave me for some wierdo? Or take me somewhere... This is bad...right?" he said stroking his bandaged knee.

Nex smirked. He leaned down and kissed Canis' neck softly before giving a soft bite. When he found Canis' hands on his backside, he nuzzled hid neck and moved down to take one of the pink nubs into his mouth, looking up at canis with a grin as he did so. His free hand moved down to Canis' underwear, hand going under and gently grasping Canis. "please what?" he teased with a stroke.

Leaving the shower, being only dressed in a pair of pants and a using a towel to shake the extra water from his hair, devin walked by Mate and blinked "morning sunshine." he joked as he sat down on the chair across from Mate "hows your knee?" he asked, generally concerned for his new friend. If Devin had any shame he would have put a shirt on, he had a beautiful side chest piece tattoo made of roses and an old school pocket watch, plus a half sleeve on the opposite side and a few on his back. He was built pretty well due to years of training and being in an active band. His size suited him and turned on quite a few people.

Canis`s breathing became shallower with every movement Nex made, as his chest lit up with Nex's taste of him. He rolled his head back as his member was caresed "Please," he pleaded "no more! Just have me!" he cried lustfully.

Mate drank in the sight to Devin momentairly before turning away bashfully. "Thanks," he mumbled. Mate wasnt shown such kindness in his life; it had only been three years since he had his life changed for the good. Where he grew up he was weak and would have been left in the street by any of the friends he had known before; Canis being the exception, his first real friend ever. Now he had two, though the feeling of embaressment for what he had done and a lack of any means to thank Devin properly, (whom he had also just met but was who showed him such a great kindness regardless) mixed inside him causing him to shut down. He had no experience for this, and just didnt know what to say. Though Mate was now finding himself almost attracted to this Man.

Nex stroked Canis, a little faster each time. Given the circumstances; he followed what Canis has done to him(this would be his first time pleasing anyone). He moved down his chest and circled the other's belly button with his tongue, keeping his eyes on him at all time as he worked his hand around Canis.

Devin caught the blush and smiled as he leaned over the chair, closer to Mate "I had no idea where you actually live...So i brought you here. Don't worry. I didn't do anything but take care of that knee." he put his chin on his hand and asked "Don't like blood huh?" he picked that up as soon as the other had passed out by the bar. "Good thing i was there to take care of you" he let out a kind little laugh as he put a shirt on "You sure you're okay Mate?"

Canis moaned louded with each slide of Nex's hand. Tangeling his fingers through the other's hair, almost drooling from the vibrations in his throat. He couldnt take much more, he had promised to be gentle, but he was becoming wilder and wilder as each pleasureful wave coursed over him.

Mate, listening to Devins words and questions, couldnt respond or move. He spiraled into his thoughts as a fearful look crossed his face momentairly.

Nex leaned uo and whispered "I need you. Now" with being on Canis' lap,he ground suggestivally against him and let out a low moan as their packages rubbed together "pleaseee"

Devin stopped and looked at Mate "you okay?" he had that look in his face again as he waved his hand in front of the blonde.

Turning as animalistic as his name suggested upon Nex's command, Canis pushed Nex off, onto his feet and pulled off the last piece he was wearing. His Larger sized package now exposed fully, he unleashed Nex's and gave it a lick as he stood head level with the seated Canis. Turning Nex around, he ushered him to sit back on his lap. Canis's smaller self lined up under Nex's warm sacks; he didnt want to go in just yet. Reaching around he grabbed Nex's gift and began to play; his own package pulsating beneith the other.

Mate sat for a moment before turning to Devin with a smile. "Thank you very much but I must be going now." he said, in japanese. He then stood up and walked out; or what he thought was out but was actually into Devin's bedroom door. Mate had walked into the door, smacking his nose and forehead off of the hard wood.

Nex let out another whine "Please Canisss" his voice was a little squeaky as he squirmed in his grip. "fuck me" he whispered to him.

Devin had a blank look on his face. "ughh...i dont think you should leave in the state you are now Mate" he walked over to him and checked to see if he was okay. He checked his nose to see if he brokee it or if it was bleeding. "you should stay here for the night..." he said, voice laced with concern again.

Canis couldnt hold back anymore, bending Nex foward as he kept a steady grip on his package. Canis ran his finger along the others rounded skin once before he sucked his finger with a `mmmm`. He was almost another person now, driving his finger slowly into Nex's ass; simulantously pulling his package. He moved his finger around slowly before carefully pulling it back out. Nexs sounds drove him to near insanity, pulling his own package out he pressed it lightly against Nex's entrance; begging to be let in.

Looking over at Devin, Mate's face mirrored that of a child whom didnt understand why eating the glue was bad. With a breath, he seemed to normalize a bit. "Uh, sorry.." he said clearly in english before realizing Devin was close enough to steal another kiss. Mate's face fully turned red as his eyes grew wide and his head flung in the opposite direction of the other's. "I- I just dont know what to say...how to possibly thank you..." he mumbled quietly.

As Canis started to stretch Nex out, the shorter man buried his face into Canis' neck and let out a barily audible whine. He slowly began to press down on Canis and helping gliding his cock into his ass. He kept his eyes shut tightly and clenched his hands into Canis' hair as he took a sharp intake of breath. He waited for a second before he uttered a simple "kay" he looked up with a little smile.

"You can lay down and rest is what you can do" Devin said, noticing the blush on his face. "seriously. Just lay down," he smiled sweetly. "did you want something to drink or eat?"

With a smirk of his own Canis replied "kay" before he pushed himself as slow as possible, his head flying back over the edge of the couch as he groaned with excitement "Oh God Nex!" he growled as the other's flesh hit the base of his package. Holding himself there for a moment before moving again, Canis gritted his teeth as he moved, Nex was so tight; a mix of pleasure and pleasureful pain washed over him.

Mate looked back at Devin, tears had started to well up in his eyes. "I'll do anything for you." he said softly with resolve.

Nex wasnt going to lie to himself. It hurt. Even though he was prepared it still hurt. He braced the pain in the base of his spine as he steadied himself and sat up, a look of lust and passion written on his face. He pulled himself up slowly and pushed all the way down in one move, this caused him to let out a loud gasp and a moan of Canis' name. The pain started to disapate as he rocked his hips, getting used to the sensation of being so full.

Devin blinked and his voice caught in his throat "Mate?" he said softly

Canis pulsed inside of Nex, growing harder than before "Nexxx" he cried, "fuck." He was forming full his head though only select worfs made theit way out. "So!" escaped his lips, as he grabbed Nex's member firmly and thrusting into him, he moved his hand keeping pace; "Good!'

Mate knew what Devin would ask for, leaning foward he closed his eyes; locking his lips with Devins in a soft kiss.

Nex stole another kiss as he began to ride Canis. In the middle of said kiss, Canis bumped something inside that made Nex practically scream and see stars. He never felt that sensation either! He panted heavily as he kept his eyes on Canis as he continued to ride him, getting twice the pleasure as the other pumped him with his own thrusts.

Devin stepped back after the kiss. Very confused, he touched his lips and looked at Mate "what was that for?"

His eyes rolling back into his head, Canis pumped harder and harder; calling heaven and earth as he moved. Moving faster he slid his hand in motion on Nex's package. Stealing a long lustful kiss and breaking it as his head flung back over the couch again he relished the feelings coursing through him. Nex, fit him inside perfectly, tightly but soft; Canis hadn't experienced the feel of a man like this before. Heat building Canis could tell they were both coming close to their limits.

Mate turning beet red again, becoming more flustered than ever "I-I uh..." he said trying to explain himself. "Its...uh... t-thanks..." he studdered, as he watched his hands fiddle with the bottom of his shirt. He was still without pants; standing there in his paint splattered black tee and tight blue boxers.

Nex could barely keep his eyes open as Canis stuck his prostate with each thrust, each time he did he let out a throaty moan. That warm feeling pooled in his stomach, getting tighter and tighter with each thrust "i think-" he moaned again, barely able to speak as he gasped again. He clenched Canis' hair and thrust down a few more times before he felt his orgasm approaching. He locked lips with him again as he thrust down once more and suddenly felt wave after wave of pleasure wracking his entire body, calling out Canis' name in a throw of passion.

Devin smiled at Mate "you dont have to do anything for me Mate" he put his hand on the others shoulder gently. "cheer up! You are safe here" he smiled brightly, trying to make the other happy

Canis movements became rougher as he began losing is concentration, his body tingled as he kissed Nex; biting the other's lower lip lightly to let out a moan. The air thinned as the two seemingly melted together, Canis couldnt tell where he ended and Nex began; he didnt want to. The heat built up in Canis body "I-I.." he started, thusting visgourly as he pulled the juices from Nex in his fist. In one gratifing release Canis shot his large hot load into Nex. He let out the stale air from his lungs as he thrusted a few more times into Nex. Kissing the others neck down to his chest as he continued to pulse his hand around his Gift.

"Please," he said shyly "I wa-want to.." he said looking back up at Devin seemingly with puppy eyes. He just couldnt take Devins hospitatility and kindness without anything in return. "Devin-" Mate started, realizing this was the first time he had said the other's name; causeing him to blush again.

Coming down from his high, Nex honestly looked like a wet dream, still panting with Canis still in him as he leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the others already kiss bruised lips. He blushed as he put his head on Canis' chest lightly "that..." he panted "was amazing" his voice was raw as he spoke.

"i know what you can do for me" Devin spoke "you can sit on the couch with me and watch something" the look in Mate's face reminded him of something in his own past and he didnt want the other to feel such things. "thats the only thing i will take in return. No ifs, ands or buts"

Canis panted lightly and kissed Nex's neck a few times as the adrenalin left his system. "Thats my line" he laughed hoarsly between breaths, "you were everything was gratifying in every way; I've never experienced anyone quite like you." he smiled weakly, throwing his head back over the couch; his arms eagle spread along the top. Pulling out of Nex carefully with another roar, he relaxed himself and tried to catch his breath.

Mate became confused and showed it. He had no idea what Devin was thinking, his curosity brought him back to the couch; now almost comfortable in his boxers. "What do you want me to watch?" he mumbled with his head on his knees.

Nex panted a little bit more as he sat next to Canis with a littl smile on his face. His ass stung like crazy and he knew he would regret it in the morning, but at the current time and place it felt right. Clearing his throat, he ran his hands through his messy hair and asked "is it bad that i just wanna cuddle with you?" his face turned seven shades of red as he asked said question.

"Anything you want, i honestly just want you to feel better. Nothing else" he showed a kind smile and ruffled Mates hair gently as he joined him on the couch. He crossed his legs, turned on the tv. He watched Mate for a second, perched his lips and asked "are you sure you are alright? It looks like something is troubling you"

Canis let out a breath of a laugh, as he brought his arm down from behind Nex; bringing him in closer. "Well, Is it bad I wish we wernt here so I could sleep next to you and make you breakfast in the morning?" he said, looking at the ceiling as he blushed from his comment. After a moment or two he had caught his breath and was sobered up from the drug that is sex and desided to tack "and shower" onto his sentence.

Mate looked over at Devin, still confused he spoke clearly with ressolve "I just dont understand you." Mate was shy and eaisly flustered by gestures and certian things being said, but when it came to curisoty everything subsided (Canis found that out once as said he wished Mate was curious about gay sex, especailly Canis's abilities). His clear green eyes peered into Devin as he studied him.

When Nex sax Canis blush, he grinned and moved closer to him "we can go back to my place if you want. Or your place" after he heard the 'shower' part,he fully agreed with that.

Devin "what dont you understand?" he turned towards Mate with his legs crossed(looked adorable by the way) "i dont take advantage of you. I wanna make sure you feel comfortable" at that he smiled. "Believe it or not, im not an asshole who would expect things just for being nice. Ive had my share or bad experiences before" he scratched his nose lightly and blushed.

"Mine, if you dont mind. I gotta throw my baby under a tarp; shes probabally cold." Canis said as he thought about his car in the parking lot a block away. Canis unconsiously rubbed his fingers along Nex's shoulder as he thought.

Mate couldnt help but laugh, he had idea what else to do. He laughed as he tried to hide his face from Devin, he wasnt laughing at Devin, it was just the whole situation had gotten to him. His body shook and his eyes teared up as the broad chuckle came from his stomachs pit.

Nex perked up when Canis spoke about a car. "cant wait to see." he grinned "your car and your place" he blushed as he pulled his jeans on and forgot his underwear, still lazy from sex. He blushed again when he caught Canis staring at him. He grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

Devins blush left him and he smiled back at the blonde. "feel better?" he laughed a bit back at him. His thoughts went back to the kiss he recieved from Mate and he blushed while he laughed.

Canis was completely caught off guard by Nex`s quick movements. He hopped a bit, trying to reagin balance on his rubbery worn legs after Nex had pulled him up. He laughed abit as he tried to find his clothes. Pulling on his jeans, Canis threw his white buttonup dress shirt over his shoulders; leaving it open. His hair streamed down his back in a tanglef mess, having been pinned between himself and the crude couch they had used. He pulled his hair oved his shoulder and combef his fingers through it as he started walking out of the dressing room.

Mate's laugh subsided and with a smile left over and happier tears sparckling in his eyes. Looking over at Devin, he apologized a couple of times. "You are so strong Devin," Mate said in a calm low voice.


End file.
